Make Her Break
by butterfliesnajar9699
Summary: Takes place soon after The Prophecy. The words I'm not afraid of you anymore are echoing through Slade's mind, but he's ready to give her a reason to be afraid. WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE SMUT. SladexRaven Oneshot. NC17!


Author's note: Yes, I know that I'm sick and twisted little girl, so please no flames.

Takes place after The Prophecy but before The End. I suggest reading my two other stories "Good Enough" and "Snow White Queen" because this story has a little to do with those in the sense that Raven and Robin have been having sex in secret for a long time now. (Since the second season, which I've decided "Snow White Queen" took place during this time)

I'm posting a second warning here: This is contains RAPE. If you aren't interested, turn back **now**.

.·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·.

Slade was punching walls. Literally. He slammed his fist forcefully into a wall, smashing a fist sized hole through it. The way she had defied him so blatantly. The way she had look him in the face with such hatred and told him she wasn't afraid of him. He smashed into another wall. He seethed. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since that first day he'd been sent to give her the message. He didn't understand it. Why this sudden fascination with her? He wished instead of that idiot Terra, he'd used Raven as his second apprentice.

He remembered back to Terra. He thought of the nights he made her prove herself to him. A smirk crossed his face at the things he'd made her do. He felt himself harden as he recalled the way she had begged him not to take her, how she'd fought back. At the time she hadn't realized that her pleading had only heightened his arousal. Like so many others, she had finally bent to his will. He wanted to make Raven bend. But could he? Would Trigon kill him on the spot if he even tried? Raven was his gem, is precious portal that would allow him out of his captivity. Was her virtue any part in it?

He suddenly heard a booming, wicked laughter.

Trigon's voice could be heard inside his head, "Virtue? What virtue? She lost her precious pearl long ago. Have what you will of her, Slade, just don't kill her. That's my only rule." His words were followed by more chuckles.

He should have known. Trigon was a demon after all. His earlier doubts suddenly made his own chuckles escape his mouth.

"I'm going to give you a reason to fear me, little Raven."

.·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·.

She needed some time alone.

Raven had gone for a walk. Robin had begged her to stay, or at least let him come with her, but she was so sick of the others constantly being up her ass she had practically screamed that she wanted to be alone. Okay, so there was no 'practically' about it. She'd screamed and broken a few things and stormed out like a crazy woman. She wished she hadn't been so angry, especially with Robin. It seemed that was all she ever was anymore. Anger and depression ruled her. She wished she could go back to the simple days were she didn't live in fear of her father's return on a daily basis. Trigon would be coming any time now. He could strike whenever he pleased and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

With a heavy sigh, she sat down on the rocks by the beach, starring off at the setting sun behind Titan's Tower. She finally let loose the tears she'd been holding back for weeks.

Everything suddenly went black. She felt powerful arms around her and something covering her head. A hand was pushing up against her mouth, muffling all attempts at a scream. Meer moments later, her attacker released her, pulling the black sack from her head. She whirled around, face to mask with Slade, without his usual armor; he wore only the black body suit. She knew he had teleported her somehow, but hadn't known he had the ability. Then again, he was working for her dad, so who knew what kind of power he possessed. She took note of her surroundings. It was dark, but not completely devoid of light. The brown walls looked old. The room was empty of all furniture, anything to give her a clue as to where she was. The only thing in the room was a door that was bolted locked.

She got into fighting stance, awaiting his advance on her. As she did, she noticed a charm on her wrist. Terror struck her. She recognized it. They had used it while she was living in Azarath whenever her powers got out of her control as a child. It lessened them greatly. She wasn't completely rendered useless, but with Slade's current powers she might as well have been. It would disintegrate itself after a few hours, but it also couldn't be removed for the time duration. How the hell had Slade gotten one?

She starred at it in disbelief. He chuckled at the look of stark fear on her face.

"Are you afraid yet?" the smirk hiding behind the mask danced in his words. She looked up at him, her eyes searing with loathing.

"You cheap bastard!" she sucker punched him and he let her. She kicked and punched and it did nothing. Soon she was pounding on his chest in frustration. She knew she was doomed. It was going to happen. Trigon was coming, and he'd cheated her.

Out of breath, she fell to her knees. She looked up at Slade, still panting. He kicked her directly in the chest. She flew back a few feet. The attack had surprised her. She figured Trigon wouldn't allow Slade to harm her. Then again, what did it matter so long as she didn't die?

When she lifted herself up again, she noticed his suit was half way off, showing his broad chest and muscled arms. His mask still hid his face however. What was he doing? He kicked her again. It wasn't as forceful, but it hurt like hell as his boot came in contact with her face. She let out a painful grunt and then spat out blood. She got onto all fours, breathing jagged. He grabbed her cape and ripped it from her. She felt so exposed in just her leotard. She made mental note to reconsider her wardrobe, if she lived through this anyway.

He then picked her up roughly before slamming her into a near-by wall. He held her against the wall by her throat as he tore away at her clingy, black suit. She was suddenly nude before him. He dropped her harshly. She attempted to hide herself from him with her hands. He laughed wickedly.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" she demanded, cheeks flushed. There were so many thoughts running through her mind she was starting to wonder if this was really happening to her.

He grabbed both of her wrists, holding them together with one hand. His erection hardened as she wriggled beneath him, trying so desperately to pull free. He easily contained her with only one hand. Like he had with Terra.

He shoved two fingers inside her, enjoying her desperate cries.

"Stop! Don't, please, stop!" she screamed. She twisted and squirmed, and tried so hard to pull free of him. She tried to teleport away from him, tried to shove him away with her telekinesis. It was all in vain. As long as that charm hung from her wrist, she was powerless to stop him. Still she tried.

He moved his fingers back and forth inside her, making her hot and wet, a natural function. She hated herself for becoming aroused. She hated the growing tension forming between her thighs. He pulled his hand from her pussy and traced circles around her firm nipples with the liquid on his finders.

"Yes, Raven, fight it. Fight it all you want, but I assure you, you won't break free," he taunted her, "I have you right where I want you."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks, but still she fought, kicking wildly. The tears sent him over the edge. His little warrior woman was beginning to crack. He pushed down the cloth of his body suit below his hips, revealing himself. His erection amazed and frightened her. He was much larger than Robin, and his lust was insatiable. Raven liked it rough, but she didn't like to be beaten. She allowed Robin to overpower her, but unbeknownst to him, she was always the one in control.

Slade held down one of her thighs, his other hand still pinning her arms down. He pushed the head of his penis to her opening. She screamed again, pleading with him to stop. He shoved himself completely inside her. She screamed in pain. She hadn't been ready for him, although even if completely aroused, it would have hurt her. He liked that it hurt her. He pulled himself out before shoving himself completely inside her again. Another piercing scream. He thrust into her hard, producing moans and screams.

She became wetter as he went, her nectar flooding around him. She had finally stopped fighting him. She was still crying however, her eyes clenched shut. She whimpered and moaned as he thrust himself into her.

"Mmh. So tight," he whispered. He went faster, listening to her gasp.

"You like it, don't you?" he grinned.

"No!" she screamed.

"Yes! It feels good, doesn't it? Doesn't it?!" he demanded, pounding into her. She nodded slightly, defeated.

"Say it, Raven!" he yelled at her, he released her hands and pushed his hand against her throat, not enough to choke her, but enough to make it hurt.

She shook her head, "No! Please, stop!"

He slapped her, "You're a liar! Say it, you stupid wench! You came already, haven't you?"

She let out a small whimper. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to admit it. She wouldn't.

Instead she screamed at him, "Robin's going to kill you!"

Slade laughed, remembering what Trigon had told him. Robin had taken her pearl.

"Yes, Raven, tell your precious Robin how I fucked you. Tell him how I made you cum all over me!" he laughed, and pounded into her harder. His climax was coming.

She moaned and cursed him at the same time. He was frustrated that he'd been unable to make her say it, make her break to him. She would never come to him willing as Terra finally had. He slapped her again, out of simple anger, not lust. He finally came, he finally reached his peak, spewing his seed onto her belly and breasts. He enjoyed the visible proof of the act. He released her completely, letting her lay there limply, trying to collect herself. He pulled his suit back over himself, hiding away all of his body.

"I can't kill you, Raven. I can't even hold you captive, but next time I hope you think twice before crossing me," he said, and with that he was gone. Raven didn't even bother to try to chase him down, try to fight him.

She couldn't. The charm disabled her. She didn't have her ability to teleport or go through various forms of matter. So she lied there helplessly. She cried for awhile. She'd been violated in the worst way by the worst person. How was she going to explain this to the others? How could she face them? Would she even face them? She shook her head. No, she couldn't tell them. She didn't want their pity or shame. She had enough shame to go around without theirs adding to it.

She couldn't look Robin in the face and tell him how Slade so easily took her. She decided that when the charm finally wore off, she would use her shadow bird form to get to her bedroom at the tower. She would shower and cloth herself and pretend that nothing had happened. She wouldn't show the others her weakness.

Slade had been right. It had felt good, but it wasn't her fault, right? It didn't change the fact that he had forced himself upon her. She shook her head, disgusted with herself. Would Robin feel the same loathing towards her if he knew? She wouldn't risk it. He'd never know.

.·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·.

That night, Raven lay in her bed starring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She heard her door open and close, followed by the lock clicking. Robin.

He crawled into bed with her, his arms wrapping around her waist before whispering, "I need you."

She turned away from him for the first time. She tried to coolly tell him no. She tried to say she simply wasn't in the mood, but her emotions failed her. She cried in front of Robin, in front of anyone, for the first time.

"Don't ask me why, please. Just understand that I can't right now. Please, Robin, please, don't ask this of me tonight," she begged, burying her face in his chest.

He rubbed her hair and cooed her.

"It's ok, Rae. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. We don't ever have to if you don't want to," he soothed. He stayed with her until she finally cried herself to sleep. He knew he could never ask her, but he couldn't help wishing she would confide in him. He hoped once they got through this business with Trigon (if they got through it) everything would be fine.

.·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·. .·:¨¨:·.

Now that everyone thinks I'm a sick freak with severe mental problems, I'm going to bed!


End file.
